1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gaming devices and, more particularly, to a gaming device that adds to player excitement and satisfaction.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of slot and video gaming machines have been designed over the years. The traditional slot machine has a series of annular reels disposed in sidebyside relationship that rotate separately about a common axis. The reels can be implemented mechanically or visually on a video display driven by a computer. The game players score or winnings are indicated by indicia on the peripheral surfaces of the reels, which may align in any of a number of different combinations following a period of rotation of the reels. Players of gaming apparatus typically find it enjoyable to have a variety of different forms of gaming apparatus available. For this purpose, slot machines of the spinning reel type have been provided with a variety of different graphics, shapes, sound effects and scoring systems. Gaming machines that are more interesting generate more player excitement and in turn are played longer resulting in more revenue for the game operator.
Unfortunately, the similarity of slot machines poses a problem for slot machine manufacturers in differentiating their machines from competitors. Modifying slot machines to enhance player enjoyment are not beneficial if the basic geometry and function of the visual components of the machine is retained.
A current unmet need exists for a gaming device that is different than previous slot machines in order to provide game players with a more exciting and desirable gaming experience.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that adds to player excitement and satisfaction.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that is interesting to a player and results in longer playing time.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that is readily distinguishable from conventional slot machines.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that awards a prize when several fractional images are assembled into a complete image.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that generates a number of times that a game is to be played.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that generates a cumulative prize from each game that is played.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that generates a multiplier, the multiplier being multiplied times the cumulative prize to obtain a total prize that is awarded.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
The present invention comprises a gaming device for playing a game that includes a display having several changeable sections. A whole image is divided into several fractional images. One of the fractional images is displayed in each of the changeable sections. A game controller is communicated with the display. The game controller is adapted to generate a winning event in which the whole image is displayed and to generate a losing event in which a non-whole image is displayed. A game play meter is in communication with the game controller. The game controller selects a number of times that the game is to be played. The game play meter displays the number of times that the game is to be played. The game controller adds each prize that is awarded in each game to obtain a cumulative prize. The cumulative prize is displayed on a prize meter. The game controller also generates a multiplier. The multiplier is displayed on a multiplier meter. The multiplier is multiplied by the cumulative prize to obtain a total prize. The total prize is displayed on the prize meter and awarded to the player.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.